Conventional transport control systems use various technologies to automatically design path routes in order to configure and control paths for MPLS (Multi-Protocol Label Switching).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217842 discloses the LAN-type network controller that dynamically controls traffic in flexible response to states of the network traffic in a conventional network used by users. The LAN-type network controller described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217842 analyzes information about users based on a packet information database and selects a band control method corresponding to the analysis result when packets passing through the controller cause a traffic volume to exceed a threshold value. Using the selected band control method, the controller enables or disables the band control to automatically control the network band.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-094392 discloses the apparatus that uses the number of received packets to be dropped and an average queue length to determine whether to drop a packet to be received. The apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-094392 calculates a stored drop cycle based on the number of received packets to be dropped and the average queue length. A drop comparison portion provided for the apparatus compares the number of packets dropped with the stored drop cycle. Based on the comparison result, the apparatus determines whether to drop the received packet. A packet drop portion drops a packet before it is queued when the packet needs to be dropped. In this manner, the apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-094392 fast and highly efficiently controls packet congestion.
The method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-004495 controls call acceptance in consideration for not only band information but also the packet processing performance.
The system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-172517 effectively controls congestion of service networks provided for an IP network that provides various communication services including a VoIP service. The system according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-172517 restricts input to a subscriber accommodation node. To do this, a congestion control server transmits an instruction for control message routing restriction to an edge node. In this manner, the system according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-172517 effectively controls the congestion.
The congestion control method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei9 (1997)-224025 ensures high throughput for the entire network, prevents the congestion from spreading, and recovers the entire network from a congested state. To do this, a free space estimation portion of the apparatus provided for the network estimates the free space of buffer provided for the apparatus based on the current free space, the maximum amount of data from an upstream node, and the amount of data supplied to a downstream node.
The network system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-028185 accurately detects congestion of user data. To do this, a control portion of the apparatus provided for the network functions based on a congestion state confirmation signal received by a reception portion of the apparatus and determines whether user data is congested on a route for carrying the user data.